Her first, her last, his everything
by D.M.A.S
Summary: She was his world and always will be. The one thing he lost long ago and can't let go of. What happens when they'll eventually meet again? Both have changed but for good? Or is it too much to make memories come back to life again? Red/Jack (Harrington/Sparrow) Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**_Her first, her last, his everything_**

_AN: I couldn't help it but that pairing nearly instantly popped into my mind when I watched the Lone Ranger in cinema. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and that you're ok with the way I made it up._  
_I am aware that times might not be possible or right or whatever but then again the whole pirates universe is kinda set up weirdly in time so yeah bear with that._  
_Aside that I'm not a native English speaker so mistakes are mine and for keeps._

_Disclaimer: Not my characters just messing around with them._

_Summary: She was his world and always will be. The one thing he lost long ago and can't let go of. What happens when they'll eventually meet again? Both have changed but for good? Or is it too much to make memories come back to life again? Red/Jack (Harrington/Sparrow)_

She stood in front of her rather large mirror and looked at herself and the reflection of the sunrise behind her.  
Another day. Another place. They had just moved once again. Which hopefully meant new people. New costumers. Another bunch of human beings that she didn't know and didn't want to get to know either.  
Always the same and yet so different. When it came to lust and desire most people were animals.  
They tend to forget about morals.  
They tend to forget everything.

And yet here she was. Remembering everything every single day. She stared at a little piece of paper on her mirror.  
She'd kept it. His last note to her. It was weathered and worn and hard to read by now but she had the words imprinted in her mind. 'I love you and always will.'  
It was simple. Not much. He had never been a man of great words. He said what he had to say. Truth be told he wasn't an entirely honest man but to her he was and she could tell.  
She could read people like open books.  
Which is what she had done her whole life. Reading books and people. Both quite secretly. Ever since she was a young girl she lived adventures of other people in her mind. She'd walked the streets of Europe and deserts of Africa in her dreams.  
In reality she hobbled day after day on the sandy ground outside or the wooden floor inside her whore house.  
Which leads to another ironic thing. She's practically the nun in a whore house even though people think she's the most wicked one of them all.

That's when her eyes wandered to her hips in the mirror and she bit back tears that threatened to build up. She let her skirts fall back into place.  
She's a monster. Underneath it all she looks like Frankenstein. Who would ever want to sleep with her? She wouldn't sleep with anyone anyways. She's that kind of person who can only sleep with someone she really loves. Therefore there's been one man in her life and only him.  
Sure men tell her they want her. They touch her leg and she pretends she likes it. But that's as far as she goes.

She's the sheep in a wolf body. To her it's disgusting what the men do with her girls. But she didn't have any other choice. What kind of job could a cripple like her do? Her only alternative was sewing dresses and she didn't have any talent in that. So she had to survive somehow. And back then she didn't have time to think about it. The old man who owned the place before her died all of a sudden and that was her chance. Her only chance to survive.  
After all she was a woman without a man and somehow she had to make a living.

A knock on her door told her it was time to start the day. 

* * *

„Jack?", he called. „Jack?" and once again, „JACK SPARROW."  
Still no answer from the man who kneeled on the ground a few meters away from him.  
He approached him and then tabbed him lightly on the shoulder which made the other man jump.

„Jesus, Hector", he said.

„I've called you a dozen of times", he said. And then he saw what Jack was holding in his hand.  
„Is that a -?", he asked but Jack cut him of, „Heather? - Yes."

Hector sighed. He knew he and Jack had their differences in the last couple of years but after all deep down they've been friends for so long. They've been through so much together. And there he was suddenly put back in time again. To a time where Jack and Heather were happy. Where they all kind of were happy. More or less. But in general happy.

„You still think of her after all these years?", he asked Jack then.  
„Always", Jack simply said, „and you know that I've tried all possible distractions a man could think of."

They've played games. All along. With ships and people's lives and women. By God Jack had have a lot of women in his life. They've fought themselves and others. They've found gold and the fountain of eternal youth. And he knew Jack had passionate nights with all sorts of women on nearly every place in the world.  
But there had always been her. Heather. Heather Sparrow. The one woman who has always been his everything.  
„So let's go. Find her. What's keeping us here anyways?", he asked Jack.  
Jack just laughed, „and how are we going to do that?"  
„Don't be dumb Jack, you have that compass and you know how to use it."  
Jack sighed, „She was quite clear as she told me she never ever wanted to see me again. Not even in hell."  
„Damnit Jack, that's been ages ago. And besides what is she gonna do? Shoot you? You're already dead, Jack. You've been dead the day she told you to go. We both know that. We've always known."  
Jack stood up from the rocky ground and took a few more Heathers with him. Hector was right. She couldn't hurt him more.

He put the Heathers in his pocket and took the compass from his belt and opened it.  
„So where is what Jack Sparrow desires most right now?", Hector asked and took a look at the spinning compass needle.  
A few moments later it stopped spinning and Jack grinned, „Captian Jack Sparrow. And set sail in a general that way direction."  
Barbossa grinned, „you forgot something, Jackie."  
„Huh?"  
„We need a ship."  
„We have a ship", Jack said pointing to a small one near him.  
Barbossa just nodded until Jack continued, „what we don't need is anymore people on board, got it?"  
„So no crew then?", Hector asked him.  
„No crew", Jack grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The foot steps came closer. She'd heard him already as he walked in. But she was still not sure if he was really there or if she dreamed it.  
He stopped walking and stood in front of her desk as she looked up at him, „Hector?"  
It was more a statement than a question but she asked so much.  
He quirked an eyebrow, „you've changed."  
And she knew how he meant it, „yeah well it's a long story but I have to make a living, ya know?"  
He nodded, „where's your...?" but he couldn't finish his question. He was scared of an answer. Most probably she was with a man, living in a house with three children and a dog. Jack was right it had been a stupid idea to look for her.  
Then she laughed and stopped his trail of thoughts, „there's no one", she sighed, „not since well, since him, anyways."  
They fell silent for a few moments before she spoke, „so what brings you here? Are you still in touch with, with him?", she asked and couldn't say Jack's name.  
„Oh yeah well Jackie is over at the Ranger's in a cell. I thought maybe you could, ya know get him out of there?"  
Red laughed for a moment and rolled her eyes before she got serious again, „I meant why are you here?"  
„I just told you why I'm here", Hector said playfully but knew what she asked for.  
„No why are you HERE?", she asked.  
„You should better ask him", he said.  
As gracefully as she could she got up from her chair but he noticed that something was odd. She used to move so lightly. She had always walked like a feather. Not making any noise. He remembered how she'd always walked like she was dancing on air.  
She took a few more steps around her desk and that's when he was sure. He had expierience in it. He had his own pegged leg for years now.  
„What happened to your leg?", Hector asked her as they slowly made their way through the house and outside towards the Rangers.  
She sighed, „could ask you the same. Long story. Maybe some day we'll have time for that."  
He just nodded.  
It took them a few more minutes that they walked in silence until they reached their destination.  
Hector walked in first. After all he's always been a pirate not a gentleman.  
Jack looked up as he heard footsteps and then he saw Hector walking in followed by someone else. Someone female.  
She walked out of Hectors shadow and took a step towards the cell.  
Moments passed. No one said anything. And they feared to move.  
She was the first to blink though and it was him who made fast steps over to her. As far as he could go that is hence he was still in this stupid cell.  
„I'll leave the two love birds alone", Hector said and playfully took his hat of before he left the house.

* * *

A few seconds passed before she moved towards him. As she was nearly there she streched her arm to the side to get the keys from the wall.  
Jack was confused at first but then smiled as he saw what she was doing.  
She put the key in and turned it until the door clicked and opened.  
Of course Jack had notcied the way she was dressed. And he didn't really like it. Sure he couldn't deny that he didn't like what he saw and she was so much more than stunning but she looked like a professional and that was a thought he didn't want to think about.  
He had as well noticed that she was walking in a strange way, „what happened to you, Heather?"  
It took her by surprise, „no one has called me that in years", she said, „but let's go somewhere more private to talk."  
Jack nodded and together they left the building.  
„Let me help", he said as he noticed how much trouble she seemed to have walking.  
He put his arm around her waist and tried to stabilise her which made her smile.  
Rather silently they walked for about half an hour. Not caring about the strange looks they received.  
„Where are we going?", Jack suddenly asked and broke the silence.  
„Just over there", Heather said and pointed to a small old stable or house not far from them.  
Jack was glad hence the weather didn't really look promising.

And he should be right. Just as they had walked in the house and had made their way up to the upper level he could hear rain and a thunderstorm coming up.  
„Right on time", he said as he sat down on the wooden floor and waited for Heather to do so as well.  
She sat down next to him and rested her head on the wall behind her. It hadn't been a busy day. It was rather slow. But as usual in the evening her leg started to hurt from walking and sitting and standing all day.  
„What's with your leg?", Jack asked. It was the first question he had in mind even though he wanted to ask her so many things.  
She bit down on her lip as a small wave of pain hit her, „do you really want to know?", she asked him then and looked into his eyes.  
„Just promise me you won't run away", Jack said, „and I want to know everything."  
Red laughed as he mentioned her running away, „guess you're safe then I can't run anywhere."  
„I'd like to know one other thing first though", he said and looked at the ground, „it's quite personal, I guess and I understand if you don't want to.."  
„What is it?", she asked him and lifted his head up with her hand so she could look into his eyes.  
„Don't get this wrong... it's just the way you dress. You know, you look like, like … -" he said and as she noticed he couldn't even say it, she cut him off, „I'm not sleeping with anyone for money. Or anyone at all", she said, „I just, you know, I make other people do it."  
Now he was curious, „so you haven't slept with anyone since..?"  
She shook her head.  
„Why?", Jack said more than asked, „I mean why did you want me to leave back then. I don't understand it. Never have."  
There were tears in her eyes now and soon after she was crying. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on her lips, „don't cry, just tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Would be great to know what you think. ;)  
_

„You remember these three days I was away?", she asked him  
„How could I ever forget? I was looking everywhere for you", he said.  
„I, well I went to the market and there I ran into Butch Cavendish. He well, he threatened me and said that he would kill you and eat you if I wouldn't leave you for good", she stopped there and he couldn't believe what she said, „and then well he, he", she was crying even more now thinking about it, „he took my leg and ate it. Whilst I had to sit next to him and watch him. Then he just left me there and I was nearly unconcious when he went away. Next thing I know is that I woke up and found a nurse next to me who had managed to stop the bleeding in my leg and bandaged it while I was asleep. She had saved my life otherwise I would have bled to death.  
I made my way home then and I knew you where probably looking for me. I went into the house and prepared everything in the kitchen I sat myself on a chair, which wasn't easy but I managed, after I put all the good china in reach so I didn't have to get up to throw it at you later. It took me about half an hour to prepare it 'cause I kind of fell so often."  
Jack couldn't believe it and he became really angry with what Butch had done to her, „so you didn't really want me to go?"  
She shook her head, „no. But I couldn't tell you."  
And then he asked her, „so do you, do you...Heather, do you still have feelings for me?"  
„I still love you, Jack", she said, „and always will."  
He held her for a few moments until she was curious, „what about you? I mean I'm sure you hate me with all the things that I have said to you."  
He smiled and shook his head, „I never stopped loving you, Heather. I mean I can't say that I didn't try but there's no one like you and I missed you. Miss you."  
„So you've had other women?", she asked, not angry but curious.  
He nodded.  
„Well I couldn't", she said, „it already disgusts me when men want to touch my leg which isn't even flesh and a part of my body."  
He was curious, „does it hurt? I mean I've seen Hector in pain a lot and he always takes his leg off at night and drinks a lot of rum to cope with the pain."  
„It does hurt", Heather said, „but I...I never take it off if anyone is around, Jack."  
„It's just me", he said, „I'm your husband."  
She shook her head, „Jack, I don't look as beautiful anymore as you remember. I look like a monster down there."  
Jack smiled a little, „I'm sure that's not true."  
„It is", she said.

„Let me check so I can judge it for myself?", he half asked her and it made her chuckle.  
She sighed, „you really sure you want to see it? I mean it looks ugly."

He brought his hand to the rim of her skirts that had rested just around her knee and searched her eyes for permission to lift the skirts up further.  
„Go on then", she said and he slowly let his hand wander up her leg. Then he realised this probably wouldn't work that way.  
„Can you turn your back a little bit towards me?", he asked her.  
She did so but asked him, „why?"  
„I need to loosen or take off your corset, I guess", he said otherwise there would be too much fabric in his way and besides he couldn't imagine that it would be very comfortable for her.  
She didn't say anything and let him do what he wanted to do. It was a strange but good feeling to feel someone else, him, touching her back every now and then in the process.

He took her corset all the way off and then put his hands back on her leg.  
Her eyes following his hands.  
He had his hands nearly at her trigger for the weapon, „what's that?" he asked her then.  
„Oh well yeah I have a weapon in my leg", she said now smiling.  
And Jack had to laugh, „well I thought Hector's idea with the rum was a good one. But now well that is impressive."  
None the less he pushed his hand slowly but further up until he noticed that she didn't seem to be that comfortable anymore, „shhh hon, it'll be fine."  
It was then that he took his other hand and carefully pulled the skirts away even more up so he could finally see what she so desperately didn't want him to see.  
He had to say that it wasn't really beautiful but he had seen worse. Sure the dead muscles and nerves near it had done some humps in her leg which made it look not really desirable but he had to admit even that had some kind of beauty to it.  
„Can I take it off?", he asked.  
She nodded even though tears were running down her cheeks.  
Carefully he took her fake leg off and put it aside. Then he put both of his hands back on what was left of her leg.  
„See I'm a monster", she said.  
He looked up at her and then captured her lips in a slow but rather passionate kiss, „you're not."  
Jack was now hoovering over her, his hands running along her body and his tongue fighting with hers.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes until Heather pushed him slighlty away from her as his hands wandered even higher up her legs.  
„Can we?", she asked him, „can we just you know. Not? I mean I haven't done this since well, you know, since we were-"  
And he kissed her to cut her off before he said, „sure. Anything you want, but I can still kiss you?"  
She smiled, „makes me forget about the pain."  
„Well in that case", Jack said and had his lips back on hers instantly.

They were both rather breathless a few minutes later.  
„I can't believe you're really here", she said, her face stil inches away from his.  
„Me neither", he said, „you said Butch wanted to kill me. So when did he change his mind? Or should I just grab you and run off?"  
„He didn't", Heather said, „but a few weeks ago he died.  
I was thinking about looking for you but where do you start to look for the man who travels the seven seas?"  
Jack kissed her again, „well good then that he found you."  
„Ouch", she suddenly said and made a face.  
„What's wrong?", Jack asked.  
„Maybe we should put some weapons aside", Heather said half smiling since something was poking her side. She couldn't really tell though if it was her other weapon or one of Jack's.  
Jack moved a little bit away from her to take off his coat and his belt.  
He put his hat aside as well.  
„Better?", he asked.  
But Heather still made a face, „a little", then she put her hand beneath her skirt and got her other weapon which lay half underneath her, „now that's better", she said and put it to Jack's belongings.  
He had a puzzled look on his face, „why does a woman need that many weapons?"  
Red sighed, „every now and then there's situations, ya know? Well I wish I didn't have to."  
Jack used his hat as a pillow now and lay back down next to her.  
She couldn't deny that he was still very attractive but she wanted to start things slowly with him.  
It was that moment that he chose to unbutton his shirt and slowly took it off.

„Damn, it's hot here", he said which made Heather chuckle.  
„Uhum", she grinned a few seconds later and let her eyes wander over his upper body.  
It took her a few seconds to notice the rather new tattoo on his back.  
„Can you turn around?", she asked, „I'd like to see it."  
And he did.  
„Why is my favourtie poem on your back, Jack?", she said and turned him back around herself.  
He took the opportunity and kissed her. He couldn't get enough of her now that he had her back.  
„Don't ask."  
Then his eyes roamed over her half exposed chest and he asked, „I've noticed it earlier but there's a star above your heart."  
Heather looked down at herself and saw and felt Jack touching the spot where her tattoo was.  
„You remember that night when you told me so much about the stars and promised me one?", she asked him and by then was looking in his eyes again.  
He just nodded.  
„Well that's yours. And always will be."  
This time it was her who kissed him while his hand still rested on her heart and hers on his back.  
She broke the kiss as she felt him getting more excited. Which was quite easy now that he was once again nearly sitting on top of her.  
„Jack, please", was all she said and he rolled to the side again.  
„I promise I'll make it up to you someday", she said, „but I can't right now."  
„I understand", he said, „but you'd better make it up to me then."  
He grinned and she had to laugh, „oh I will."

They spent a few more hours laying there next to each other. They were both too excited to sleep though.  
It was when Heather sat up and winced a little bit that Jack sat up as well, „what's wrong?"  
„I need to go to work soon", Heather said and started massaging her leg, „don't want people getting ideas. Not now at least."  
Jack nodded but put his hands over hers then he pushed hers away, „let me. Just relax a little."  
She smiled, „thank you but you don't have tooooooo, awww yeah ... that's … God."  
He grinned, „oh I do have to and you can call me Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First of all. Thanks for the fav, alert and review. :) Sorry that it took me so long to write more. I'll try to be faster and I hope you're still interested in my story. Summer was kinda busy though and I didn't find much time to write.**

**So finally here I have a rather small (my apologies) chapter 4. I hope the next one wil be a bit longer. I'll try my best. But enough with the words now, on with the story.**  
**One more thing though. I really really realy appreciate favs, alerts and reviews. :) Keeps me writing more.**

„I have to tell you something", she said with a serious expression on her face.

She didn't know how she was going to tell him though.  
Jack just looked at her and as she didn't continue he asked, „hm?"  
Heather sighed, „I don't know how to say it."  
„Heather", he said.  
„I was pregnant when you left", she said so fast that he almost didn't understand it.  
„What?", he said more than asked.  
„I was pregnant", Heather said again and she couldn't tell what Jack was thinking.  
He just stood infront of her emotionless.  
Moments passed and neither of them said a word.

It was Jack who talked first, „and you didn't tell me that?", he seemed angry.  
„I didn't know", she said and tears formed in her eyes.  
„You know that I've always wanted to have kids with you and now you're telling me there was actually a chance we could've been a family?", he was even more angry now and his fist hit the wall next to her head.  
His face was only inches from hers now but he kept on talking, „I would have forgiven you everything, Heather. Anything but I can't forgive you for killing our own flesh and blood-", „Jack", she tried but he didn't let her explain, „no Heather. I can't and I won't", he said and was about to storm off when the door swung open and three persons walked in.

„Mamma", two of them screamed and ran as fast as they could past Jack and to Heather and hugged her.  
Heather held them to herself and hugged them while she looked over them at Mary who understood that it was Jack who stood infront of Heather with his back still towards Mary and the door. He hadn't moved since they came in.  
It was Kelsey who turned around first in her mother's embrace and stared at Jack, „dad?", she said.  
Sean turned around as well and stared at the man, „it's dad."  
Heather looked into Jack's eyes and had a small smile on her face whereas Jack's expression hadn't and didn't change at all.  
„Kids, let's get you some lemonade", said Mary and Kelsey and Sean ran over to her and they left the other two adults alone.

It took a few seconds until Jack said something and he had a small smile on his face, „they are alive? There's two of them? You didn't? They know about me?"  
Heather nodded, „Jack I could never.. did you really think I would ever?", she couldn't even say 'kill our children'.  
„And of course they know. We talk a lot about you. I believe they deserve to know who their farther is and I've always hoped that you'd be back one day."  
„You really didn't know?"  
„No I didn't", she said.  
„wow", Jack said and couldn't believe it, „I'm a dad", he said with a smile on his face and then he kissed her.  
But curiosity took over. There were so many things he wanted to ask her. How did she manage to survive with a cut off leg and being pregnant with twins without a husband. He just, he broke the kiss, he had to know.  
„How?", he just said, „how did you manage to do all that?"  
Heather sighed, „I'll tell you in the evening, allright? I really need to go to work now and it's a longer story."  
He kissed her once more and then walked her to the door where he let her walk off back to her work place.

About two hours later Jack was sitting at 'Red's' sharing a table with Hector.  
„Did you just say she was pregnant?", Hector asked and still couldn't believe his ears.  
Jack nodded.  
Hector's expression got sadder, „I don't know what to say."  
Jack realised that he hadn't told him yet that his children were alive, „uhm it's not what you think. I've met them earlier -"  
„Wha- wait. 'THEM'?", Hector said.  
„Twins", Jack said and smiled, „a boy and a girl. They have my hair and her features.-"  
„You're not mad at He- 'her'?", Hector corrected himself before he could say her name out loud.

„No", Jack said, „she didn't know back then that she was pregnant and she told them a lot about me. They know that I'm their dad and, and I still don't know how she managed to survive all that", tears threatened to build up in his eyes, „she's been through so much pain because of me. I don't really know what to do."  
Hector smiled, „open your eyes, Jackie. She loves you. She's a smart woman and yeah she's been through a lot but she loves you. Apparently, quite literally, she loves you more than she loves herself. So don't mess things up Jack. Make her happy. You love her and she loves you too. So what's there to think about?"  
„You're right", Jack said.

The next few minutes both men enjoyed the silence and took in their location. Hector was impressed by the fact that 'Red's' was quite a huge place and even though they were in the middle of nowhere it was quite busy.  
Jack himself had his eyes set on something else. A story above them on the other side of the room he could see Heather talking to other men, most of them at least a bit drunk, and sending them off in different directions.  
He didn't like the looks they gave her or how they eyed her body parts and slurred their words as they talked with her.  
He very well knew it was her job and she had already told him how disguted she was by those men and even more when they wanted to touch her 'leg'. But she had to survive and didn't have much of a choice.  
But Jack knew something else as well. He had to get her out of here. Them. He didn't want to let his kids grow up in such an atmosphere. Yeah hard to believe to hear these words from a pirate but he didn't want them to be with drunks and whores on a daily basis.  
And he didn't want her to be surrounded by these men all the time.  
He was sure he had to talk to Heather but he wanted them to go somewhere else. Together. Nothing special. Maybe, maybe he would even consider to give up his pirate life for them. A nice house by the seaside didn't sound that odd to him.  
But then again Heather always wanted to travel. So maybe he didn't have to change that much.  
It obviously took Jack some time to notice that Hector was seeking his attention hence the mentioned one was now waving a hand infront of Jack's eyes, „Jack?"  
„Huh?", he said.  
„I said, I think we could probably leave now", Hector said standing up.  
Jack stood up as well and as Hector noticed that Heather was walking over to them he said his goodbye to Jack, waved and winked at Heather and then made his way out of the building leaving his two friends alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Thanks so much for the feedback ;) ... Ok so here's more then. Hope you still like it._**

Heather stopped infront of Jack, „so?", she asked nothing in particular.  
„It's a really huge place", Jack said.  
„There's no need to be jealous", Heather said and kissed him lightly on his lips.  
„I know", Jack said smiling and let her go just to embrace her properly and hold her in his arms. He just didn't want to loose her again. And he still didn't like to see her with other men.  
Heather knew they wouldn't be alone there for long hence her girls at least would sleep there, „let's get out of here."  
„Give me a moment", Jack said and let go of her then he walked over to the bar picked up a bottle of rum and walked back to Heather.  
„Can we?", she asked and then they both left the building.  
„Where are we heading to?", Jack asked after a while as they had passed a few buildings.  
„To Mary's", Heather said, „I have a room over at her house that I use whenever I want and the kids stay over at her place as well."  
„I see", Jack said.  
„We all think it's better for their protection and my business if not many people know that I do have kids and the kids are ok with it. They know I'm their mum and we do everything as anyone else just at work I'm a different person."  
They had reached their destination, „don't make too much noise please, they should be asleep by now", Heather said as she unlocked and opened the door to let them in.  
As silently as they could which wasn't easy with a wooden leg and a pirate in the mix they made their way up the stairs and into Heather's room. Luckily no one woke up.  
Jack sat down on her bed and put the bottle of rum on the small table beside it.  
Heather on the other hand walked over to her wardrobe opened it and had a shirt, some pants and a pair of trousers in her hands soon after.  
She wasn't going to walk a step more today then she needed so she just threw it over to Jack who gave her a questioning look.  
Heather almost laughed, „you look like you haven't changed your clothes in ages."  
She still hadn't moved from the wardrobe and now got her own night gown out before she closed the wardrobe and finally made her way over to Jack whose expression hadn't changed a bit.  
„What's wrong?", Heather asked him.  
„How?", was all Jack said and she slowly got why he looked so confused.  
„You almost didn't take anything with you", she started to explain as Jack's eyes wandered between Heather and his own old clothes back and forth.  
„And I just couldn't throw any of your things away."  
He clearly didn't expect that. He probably did in a way but it still surprised him.  
„Oh", Jack said but by now he was smiling but still didn't move.  
Heather on the other hand was untying her corset and getting rid of it before she took of her skirts and her blouse, „you gonna sit there forever or are you finally getting changed?"  
„Sorry", Jack said and finally got up as well to get changed, starting with his boots.  
She on the other hand didn't mind getting changed infront of Jack. After all by now he had really seen all of her and it was him after all. And somehow it kind of made her feel good. A little bit more 'normal'.  
Heather laughed a little but tried to keep her voice down, „looks like the cripple is gonna be first", she said as she put on her night gown before she sat down on her bed to take off her shoe and her other leg. A good thing about that wooden leg was that she only had to do the laces on one shoe.  
„You're not a cripple", Jack said a little angered, „don't ever say that, ok?"  
„Yes allright", Heather said looking at Jack who was by now almost dressed. His shirt was still open though.  
„And don't you dare tell anyone I'm wearing pyjamas", he added what made Heather laugh, „as if anyone you know now would ever believe that."  
„How's your leg?", Jack asked as he eventually sat down next to Heather after getting the bottle of rum.  
„Hurting as usual", she said for once being honest with someone about her leg.  
Jack opened the bottle and gave it to her, „thanks", Heather said and took a huge gulp before giving it back to Jack who to her surprise put it back on the table.  
„Could you give me that box over there?", Heather then asked him and pointed to a box on the other end of the room.  
Jack got up and brought her the box putting it down on the bed beside her before he took his place next to her again.  
Heather opened the box and got a small mirror out of it and some pieces of fabric and bottles and then she started getting rid of her make up.  
Jack was watching her through the mirror and got a little bit close to her to have a better look. He hadn't seen her without any make up on since the day he had left.  
And he had to say underneath all of these colours she hadn't changed a bit.  
She put everything back in the box and put the thing down on the ground and then resettled her position next to Jack putting her head on his shoulders.  
„You're beautiful", Jack said and Heather looked up at him.  
„I'm getting old", she said, „and I had two kids and not to mention this leg part... I'm anything but-", she said and Jack cut her off as he placed his lips on hers.  
„You're beautiful", he said after kissing her and looked her straight in her eyes.  
„Thank you", she said smiling this time.  
„We could go, you know", he said, „somewhere else."  
„How?", she asked, „I mean I can't leave the kids and Mary behind and beside I mean I do have a little bit money but it won't be enough to survive somewhere else for long", she added sadly.  
Jack smiled, „I'm a pirate. Let's just say there's some things I found over the years so you shouldn't be that worried about money. And I'd never want to leave the kids. I meant 'we' all of us. Hector, the kids and Mary if she wants to come with us. I mean aside surviving what's keeping you here."  
Heather had tears in her eyes, „I'd love to go away from all this."  
„We could a normal life, Heather. Well as 'normal' as we want it to be."  
She laughed, „I kinda like you as a pirate. And 'normal' is completely overrated."  
„Not normal it is then", said Jack, „but far from here."  
It was then that Jack suddenly got up from the bed and walked across the room just to come back shortly after. He had her hair brush in his hands this time.  
Heather rolled her eyes as he came towards her, „seriously? You know how much I hate to brush my hair, Jack", she said.  
„Yeah and I remember how much you loved it when I did it", he added and sat back beside her. He had his back on her head rest this time and turned and pulled Heather carefully infront of him so she sat before him with her back towards him.  
„So you want to know everything?", Heather asked and knew he was waiting for her story. She herself was interested of course in Jack's story as well but she was going to tell hers first.  
„Everything", he said giving her a small kiss on her cheek.  
„One condition", Heather said, „you tell me your story as well."  
„Sure", Jack said smiling and undid the laces and bows in her hair before he carefully started to brush it. He had missed her. All of her. These tiny small moments like when they sat in bed in the evening telling each other how their days were whilst he used to brush her hair.  
„As I already told you Mary, the nurse had luckily found me. Well shortly after you left she stopped by our house and well it was awkward at first for me but she helped me. And as you can see she's still in my life.  
Anyways back then she, ouch", Heather said.

„Sorry", Jack mumbled and brushed a little more carefully whereas Heather continued her story, „she helped me with everything and there I literally mean everything. At first I had problems with the most normal things and we worked out how to do it best. There's still some things I need help with but I can nearly do everything on my own by now", Heather said.  
It hurt Jack to hear how much Butch had taken from Heather. She had always been a person who loved life. She used to be a dancer. She loved dancing so much and he couldn't even imagine how much pain it most have been physically and emotionally as he took her leg. He took her dreams in that one moment. He basically destroyed her. Took her life, her dreams, everything.  
And yet here she was. Such a stong person who managed to live. Being alive with two children and one leg less.  
Heather's words brought him back to her story, „Mary found a person who was apparently able to make me a wooden leg with a nice extra function. A person who wasn't from around us and didn't ask too many questions.  
She helped me to hide my pregnancy as best as we could. Butch would've killed me or them or all of us by killing me and probably cutting my belly open and eating them if he had know I have been pregnant. And not only pregnant but pregnant by you."  
Jack cringed at that image but she was right. Butch most probably would have done that. He was really glad that she had had found Mary to help her.  
„You don't have to tell me all of the rest now", Jack said, he could imagine how hard it must be for her to tell him everything.  
„I, I want you to know everything", Heather said but he could hear that she was crying by now even though she tried to hide it.  
Jack put the hair brush finally away and kissed Heather's neck, „you can tell me everything else at another time. We have plenty of time now", he said and she sighed feeling his lips on her skin.  
It was then that she jawned, „sorry", she said and Jack had to laugh.  
„I'm sorry, you must be exhausted", he said.  
„I am to be honest."  
Jack scooted a bit more towards her and then lay down on his back, „come here", he said half pulling her on top of him so her head rested on his chest, „you won't believe how much I've missed this, us", he added.  
Heather smiled in his shirt, „oh I do", then she closed her eyes, „I don't have to work tomorrow by the way", she said.  
„Oh so we can spend the day with the kids", Jack said happily.  
„Well", Heather said, „half of it. They're with Mary in the morning 'cause someone needs to teach them and well yeah we can spend the rest of the day after lunch with them then."  
That on the other hand meant that Jack and Heather would be alone the whole morning which didn't really make Jack less happy.


End file.
